Miles High - TRADUCCION
by SuperKomaedaGirl
Summary: Genos no podía imaginar un destino peor que el de pasar un vuelo de ocho horas sentado junto a Sonic. [Genos/Sonic] -Traducción autorizada de Miles High, escrito por Nienyan-


Fandom: One Punch Man.  
Pareja: Genos/Sonic  
Clasificación: T  
Géneros: Humor, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort  
Palabras: 3.5k

Resumen: Genos no podía imaginar un destino peor que el de pasar un vuelo de ocho horas sentado junto a Sonic.

 **Este fanfic es una traducción autorizada, y no me pertenece. Pueden encontrar al autor original como** _Nienyan_ **aquí en fanfiction, como** _Nienna_ **en AO3, o como** _fodra_ **en Tumblr.**

 **Link del fanfic original (quitar los espacios): www . fanfiction s/ 11643870 /1/ Miles-High  
**

 **Miles High**

Como parte de la Asociación de Héroes, el trabajo llevo a Genos a todas partes. Y, a veces, era más conveniente tomar un avión que agotar sus reservas de energía corriendo por un día entero. Desafortunadamente, aun siendo un héroe de Clase-S, de vez en cuando tenía que lidiar con algo muy desagradable: los estrechos asientos de la clase turista.

Esta fue una de esas veces. No; esta vez en particular era peor que de costumbre. Era pequeño, con sólo cuatro asientos por fila, dos en cada lado. Pero por lo menos estaba bastante vacío; no vio a otros pasajeros en sus asientos vecinos. Bien. Al menos eso.

Genos tenía todo planeado. Antes de abordar, le había pedido el maestro cualquier consejo que le pudiera dar para el vuelo, y Saitama, sabio como siempre, cerró los ojos y dijo: "Me gusta dormir la siesta." Brillante. Genos estaba seguro de que tratar de dormir una siesta en un avión era una manera de aumentar la fortaleza mental de uno.

Y bueno, si eso fallaba, tenía su ordenador portátil con todas las notas que había estado tomando durante su entrenamiento. Uno nunca podía estudiar lo suficiente, y que sólo sería para... ¿releerlo setenta y cuatro veces, en ese tiempo? Ciertamente, no era suficiente.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirando por la pequeña ventana, ansioso por que el avión despegara. Genos quería que este trabajo durara poco, para poder regresar de nuevo con su maestro. Todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer...

"Hey. Quita tu bolsa de mi asiento."

Genos se congeló.

Conocía esa voz.

"¿Me estás escuchando? Quítala de mi camino o me sentare en ella."

Genos levantó la vista y se encontró con una amplia sonrisa, inquietantemente familiar. Si había una persona en el mundo a la que Genos que nunca olvidaría, tenía que ser ese hombre insufrible e irritante. De todas las personas...

" _Sonic_. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Volar de un lugar a otro. Ya sabes, la razón por la que están hechos los aviones."

Si Genos tuviera venas, ya habría aparecido una. "Veo que tu sentido del humor es tan patético como tus habilidades de combate."

"Aún mejor que tus poderes de observación." Sin decir nada más, Sonic agarró la bolsa del asiento. Genos resopló, desgarrándola de las manos de Sonic, pero lo único que este hizo fue reír y ocupar el asiento que había quedado vacío junto a Genos.

Oh, no. _Diablos_ , no.

"Fuera. No voy a pasar ocho horas sentado a tu lado."

Sonic lo miró, levantando una ceja. Llevaba ropa casual -algo definitivamente mejor que llevar aquel spandex indecente, o peor aún, nada en absoluto- pero todavía tenía esas ridículas rayas púrpuras bajo sus ojos. ¿Eran tatuajes? ¿Qué clase de idiota tiene tatuajes púrpuras en sus malditas mejillas?

"Es una pena," respondió Sonic, estirando sus piernas para descansarlas en la parte superior del asiento frente a él. Fue una hazaña de impresionante flexibilidad, llevada a cabo por unas impresionantemente bonitas piernas (aunque Genos nunca admitiría eso). "Por desgracia para ti," continuó Sonic: "Este es mi asiento. Imagino que tendremos ocho horas de diversión, ¿eh? "

 _Ocho horas de mí rompiendo tus huesos_. "Haz lo que quieras. Me cambiare de asiento." El avión estaba casi completamente vacío, después de todo.

Genos se puso de pie, pero Sonic no movió sus piernas. En cambio, miró a Genos, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa juguetona, con los pies balanceándose infantilmente en la parte superior del asiento.

Genos entrecerró los ojos. "Muévete."

Sonic sólo se rió.

Ugh. Genos empujó ligeramente las piernas de Sonic, pero no se movió. "Muévete, o te voy a romper las rodillas."

Sonic sonrió, y esa sonrisa hizo que Genos quisiera aplastar su ridícula cara. "¿Quieres, ahora? Estoy seguro de que las azafatas les encantará ver que una pelea estalle aquí. Estoy seguro de que no vas a recibir una patada fuera del avión, en absoluto. Así que sí, sigue adelante y haz lo mejor. ¿Quizás podríamos tomar el siguiente vuelo juntos?"

Genos hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo. " _Bien_. Haz lo que quieras. Supuse que un fracaso como tú se sentiría lo suficientemente solitario para obligarme a sentarme a su lado."

Sonic se rio de nuevo, pero había una nitidez en su voz que no había estado allí antes. Lo que sea. Genos tenía mejores cosas de qué preocuparse.

Se recostó en su asiento, tomando su ordenador portátil de su bolsa. Dormir estaría fuera de cuestión con Sonic sentado a su lado. En cambio, estudiaría sus notas de capacitación; quizá los reorganizaría, ya que el vuelo iba a durar mucho tiempo. Sólo había reorganizado sus notas veintiséis veces, después de todo.

"No electrónicos durante el despegue y el aterrizaje," dijo Sonic, imitando la voz de un asistente de vuelo. Genos se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a durar sin golpearlo.

"No estamos despegando todavía", gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Sonic rodeo sus ojos, y Genos se dio cuenta de que no había estado esperando una respuesta. Avergonzado al ceder a la provocación de Sonic, Genos abrió su portátil y trató de olvidarse de él. Por su lado, Sonic se movió. Genos se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente a su pantalla.

Trató de inclinarlo lejos, pero Sonic se inclinó hacia arriba y hacia el para poder seguir mirando. Su largo flequillo hizo cosquillas en el cuello de Genos. Molesto, Genos tecleó _'vete a la mierda'_ en letras grandes y gruesas. Sonic se limitó a reír.

Genos se preguntó si ser arrojado fuera del avión no sería una mejor opción.

Acabo colocando su portátil más lejos, y apoyándose como le fue posible, mirando por la pequeña ventana para ver a la gente pequeña subiendo al avión. Cuando estuvieran en lo alto en el cielo, habría algunas cosas a tener en cuenta, y más que tratar con Sonic. Ugh.

Hablando de Sonic, este parecía particularmente inquieto. Genos estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ignorarlo, pero siguió arrastrando los pies en el asiento, y de vez en cuando murmurando cosas ininteligibles en voz baja.

Lo que sea. Ese sería, probablemente, el mantra de Genos durante el vuelo.

 _"Pasajeros, prepárense para el despegue."  
_  
Genos apenas entendía el conocido anuncio, pero extrañamente, sintió a Sonic tenso a su lado. Echando un vistazo hacia él, se encontró a Sonic con el rostro pálido y los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba el techo del avión.

 _¿Qué…?  
_  
El avión comenzó a moverse, y Sonic se estremeció visiblemente. Pasó de observar el techo para mirar fijamente el suelo, moviendo la pierna derecha.

 _No me digas..._

El avión tomó velocidad, y Sonic se tensó aún más, en segundos. Su respiración se aceleró y apretó sus nudillos sobre las rodillas.

Oh. _Oh._

Genos tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír. "No me digas que tienes miedo."

El avión finalmente se elevó del suelo, y Sonic... _chilló_.

Genos pasó de estar divertido a conmocionado. Sonic no solo grito, también _saltó_ , tan alto como el cinturón de seguridad le permitió. Y luego, de todas las cosas, agarró el brazo Genos.

Genos estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar. Sonic seguía aferrado a su brazo, mirando a la vez el techo del avión, como si toda la cosa se fuera a venir abajo en cualquier momento. Después de lo que parecieron minutos, Genos finalmente logró murmurar, "¿Sonic?"

Sonic se congeló, se volvió hacia Genos, y con una mirada de completo horror -¿o vergüenza?- soltó su brazo al instante. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, en el que Genos miraba a Sonic y Sonic devolviéndole la mirada, y, finalmente, este pronuncio una de las risas más falsas que Genos había odio nunca.

"Tú…"

Genos no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar, ya que Sonic se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y saltado de su asiento. Se tambaleó, tratando de ponerse de pie, y tuvo que aferrarse a la parte de atrás de su asiento para no caer.

Una de las asistentes de vuelo exclamó desde la parte trasera del avión: "¡Señor, las luces de los cinturones de seguridad todavía están encendidas! ¡Por favor, vuelva a su asiento!"

Sonic miró a Genos, con los ojos abiertos y el rostro pálido, todavía aferrándose a la parte de atrás de su asiento. La azafata se había levantado y caminaba hacia ellos, instando a Sonic para que se sentara. Sonic parecía demasiado mortificado como para moverse.

Era divertido. No, no era divertido, pero era _hilarante_. Genos quería tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír. Nunca dejaría de recordarle esto a Sonic.

Sonic, el arrogante, el cabrón desagradable, estaba reducido a un lío tembloroso que apenas podía estar de pie. Glorioso. Encantador. Y…

Sólo un poco, un poco y diminutamente, lamentable.

Genos suspiró. Extendió la mano y tiró a Sonic de nuevo a su asiento justo cuando la azafata llegó. "Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad" murmuró Genos. A Sonic le tomo un momento procesarlo, y luego busco la traba a tientas. Genos se preguntó si tendría que ayudarle, pero Sonic lo había logrado por su cuenta.

La azafata se cernía sobre ellos, con un leve desconcierto en su rostro. "Asegúrese de que su amigo no salga de su asiento mientras que las luces de los cinturones de seguridad están encendidas, ¿de acuerdo? Será un vuelo turbulento."

Genos reprimió el impulso de dejar escapar un ' _¡él no es mi amigo!_ ', y en su lugar se limitó a asentir. La azafata sonrió y se alejó, dejándolos a él y a Sonic solos.

Sonic estaba visiblemente sudoroso, aunque Genos no podía decir si era por ansiedad o pura vergüenza. Se mordía el labio como si quisiera gritar. O llorar.

Genos no pudo resistirlo. "Así que tienes miedo de volar, ¿eh?"

"¡C-cállate!"

"Ahora veo por qué querías sentarte a mi lado tan desesperadamente." Genos rio entre dientes, y haciendo su voz una octava más alta, añadió: "¡El pequeño Sonic necesita una mano durante la turbulencia para que no estar tan asustado! ¡Pobre bebé Sonic! Probablemente se habría orinado si- "

Un puño chocó contra la cara Genos.

Sus ojos se abrieron, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás por el impacto. Teniendo en cuenta el lamentable estado de Sonic, él no esperaba eso. Claro, el golpe no era muy fuerte, pero maldita sea, ¡era _rápido_!

Vio que se acercaba otro, pero esta vez Genos estaba listo. Agarró la muñeca de Sonic, apretándola con fuerza. Sonic no se resistió, y en vez de eso levantó su otro brazo, lanzando su puño hacia la cara Genos. Genos también logró detener ese.

"¡Cálmate, idiota!" exclamó, sosteniendo ambas muñecas de Sonic mientras este trataba de liberarse del agarre de Genos. Luego, Sonic trato de darle una patada, sin mucho éxito.

"¡Basta!" Ahora Sonic trataba de darle un cabezazo, lo que sería muy ineficaz contra un cráneo de metal.

"¡Maldita sea, Sonic, estamos en un _avión_!"

Con eso, Sonic se quedó inmóvil, dejando sus brazos flojos en el agarre de Genos. Se había vuelto tan pálido que Genos temió que fuera a desmayarse. Poco a poco, Genos soltó las muñecas y los brazos de Sonic, que se dejó caer a su lado.

"Hay una bolsa de papel en el asiento frontal."

"¡Yo _no_ voy a vomitar!"

Bueno, esperemos que no lo hiciera. Lo último que Genos quería era terminar con vomito de ninja en su regazo, o pasar el resto del vuelo sosteniendo el cabello de Sonic mientras vaciaba su estómago en el inodoro del avión. El hecho de que Genos hubiera considerando la posibilidad de ayudar a Sonic en esa segunda alternativa le repugnaba incluso más que la primera.

Genos se cruzó de brazos, mirando por la ventana. Nubes, nubes y más nubes. Echó un vistazo a Sonic. Parecía estar calmándose, pero desde luego no estaba en su mejor forma.

Que vuelo seria ese.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el personal del avión sirviera una insípida comida. Sonic apenas tocó la suya, por lo que Genos robó su postre mientras no estaba mirando. Bueno, Genos _pensó_ que no estaba mirando, pero Sonic le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Genos en cuanto abrió la tapa. Aun así, Sonic no protestó, y Genos comió de todos modos.

Después de la cena, las luces de la cabina se apagaron, y Genos se preguntaba si dormir sería una opción. Sonic no parecía estar en sus violentos cabales de siempre, pero la idea de quedarse dormido al lado de él todavía era inquietante. Si tan sólo los asientos no fueran tan _estrechos_. Su codo choco contra Sonic.

Sonic bostezó, el primer sonido que hacía desde su lucha una hora antes. Se quitó las botas y apoyó los pies en el asiento frente a él. Genos arrugo la nariz como acto reflejo, pero tuvo que admitir que los pies de Sonic no olían realmente. A diferencia de su personalidad.

"¿Te vas a dormir?", preguntó Genos.

Sonic se volvió hacia él, levantando una ceja. "¿Por qué quieres saber?" sonrió sugestivamente. "¿Planeas aprovecharte de mí o algo así?"

Genos sintió que su rostro se calentaba. ¡Si, como no! "Más bien estoy preocupado por la cantidad de ronquidos que tendré que soportar."

"¡Yo no _ronco_!"

Genos sonrió. "Apuesto a que roncas como un _cerdo_."

Los ojos de Sonic se estrecharon, y por un momento Genos pensó que intentaría pegarle de nuevo. Pero él parecía habérselo pensado mejor.

"Pfft," resoplo Sonic, "estás celoso porque los robots no pueden dormir."

"Soy un _cyborg_. Puedo dormir bien. Mi cerebro es tan humano como el tuyo."

"¿Ah, sí?" Sonic sonrió otra vez, con esa misma sonrisa sugerente. Hecho un vistazo a Genos por debajo de su cintura, y añadió: "Así que, ¿qué otras _partes_ de ustedes todavía son humanos?"

Ese pedazo de mierda. La cara de Genos se había calentado de nuevo. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia."

Sonic se rió entre dientes. La mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de ese tipo era realmente molesta. "Buenas noches, cyborg", dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el asiento y cerrando los ojos.

Genos se encontró mirando la cara de Sonic, sólo para asegurarse de que no volvería a abrir los ojos y lo atormentaría de nuevo. Pero él no se movió más. Extraño. ¿Él realmente iba a dormir al lado de Genos? ¿Tanto se fiaba Sonic?

Lo que sea. Quizás Genos, también, podría tratar de dormir.

* * *

Genos soñó.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas bajo una cascada, con el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza. El maestro Saitama se encontraba sentado a su lado. Esto fue parte de su formación, una parte crucial. Se construyó la fortaleza mental, le había dicho Saitama. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero había pasado mucho en las películas, de modo que habían tenido que trabajar.

La cascada comenzó a temblar suavemente. Sólo un leve terremoto. Nada de qué preocuparse. Alguien gritó en la distancia. Nada de qué preocuparse. Su entrenamiento con el maestro Saitama era más importante. Él llegaría a ser tan poderoso. Tan fuerte. El maestro estaría muy orgulloso. Así, tan orgulloso, y-

Genos se despertó siendo sacudido.

"¡Eres un maldito cyborg! ¡Hazlo _parar_!"

Deslumbrado, Genos parpadeó, enfocándose en su entorno. El avión. Y…

Sonic.

Él estaba a su lado, aferrándose al brazo Genos con sus dos manos, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión de absoluta desesperación. El avión estaba temblando en una muy mala turbulencia.

"¡Haz algo!" soltó de nuevo Sonic, apretando su agarre en el brazo de Genos.

Genos apretó los dientes. ¿Él se había despertado de su sueño por _eso_? "Es sólo turbulencia. ¿Qué esperas que haga?"

Sonic abrió la boca, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Debió darse cuenta de lo incoherente que estaba siendo. "Yo…"

"La turbulencia ocurre en cada vuelo. El avión no va a caer. Deja de ser un llorón y aguántate".

La boca de Sonic se cerró de golpe. Sus ojos se veían muy amplios, y... ¿un poco vidriosos?

Lo que sea. Genos no tenía ninguna obligación de cuidar a un hombre adulto. Aparto la mano de Sonic de su brazo y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la ventana. No le importaba. Lo que sea.

Genos trató de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir. Sin embargo, la turbulencia no estaba mejorando. Sería difícil dormir así. Y…

Maldición. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el asiento de Sonic.

Sonic estaba encorvado, abrazándose las piernas, con el rostro enterrado entre sus rodillas. Era un espectáculo impactante. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo de siempre? Sonic estaba destinado a ser un jactancioso idiota arrogante, no... esto.

Maldición. Maldición, _maldición._

Genos realmente se sentía mal por él.

"¿…Sonic?"

Sonic no se movió, ni tampoco dio alguna indicación de que estaba escuchando. Sin saber qué más hacer, Genos puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Sintió a Sonic tensarse bajo su toque, pero de nuevo, no se movió. Genos trago saliva. "Yo... no quise decir eso."

Sonic levantó la cabeza. Se quedó en silencio durante algún tiempo, y luego por fin habló: "No. Tienes razón."

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes razón. Soy un maldito llorón. ¿Qué clase de hombre débil entra en este estado solo por estar en un avión? Es patético". La voz de Sonic se estaba rompiendo. Genos lo oyó sollozar.

Maldita sea.

Sonic estaba _llorando._

"Umm..." Genos _no_ sabía cómo lidiar con esto. ¿Realmente había cruzado la línea, o Sonic era demasiado sensible? Él no _parecía_ sensible. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, abrazando sus rodillas y tratando de no llorar. No importa qué tanto Genos trataba de decirse a sí mismo que no era su culpa, él... se sentía culpable. Muy, muy culpable.

No tenía ni idea de qué decir o hacer. Su mano todavía estaba en el hombro de Sonic. Trató de darle palmaditas, pero Sonic no reaccionó.

Embarazoso.

"Sonic, yo..." ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir dos palabras? "…Lo siento."

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Sonic pareció relajarse un poco. Genos se sentía optimista. En cualquier momento, Sonic volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, desagradable y ruidoso. Estaba seguro de ello.

El avión se tambaleó.

Sintió una sacudida violenta en el estómago, como cuando te sientes como si estuvieras sin nada de lo que aferrarte en una caída libre. Era perfectamente normal durante los vuelos turbulentos, pero...

Sonic, por supuesto, gritó.

En un segundo estaba agarrando su brazo de nuevo, y peor aún, estaba _tirando_ a Genos hacia él, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Genos no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo reaccionar, no cuando alguien que siempre había visto como un enemigo estaba, cielos, abrazándolo. Con los ojos abiertos, Genos miró al hombre tembloroso aferrarse a su camisa. Ese era _Sonic_. Era increíble.

El avión se sacudió de nuevo, la turbulencia era cada vez peor. Genos no tenía un corazón real, pero juró que podía sentirlo acelerarse. Sin saber qué otra cosa podría hacer, puso sus brazos alrededor de Sonic.

Sonic lo atrajo más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Por tercera vez en el día, Genos sintió que su rostro se calentaba. De pronto fue demasiado consciente de cada pulgada de su cuerpo, de todos los lugares donde podía sentir el cuerpo de Sonic contra él. No le gustaba que los extraños lo tocaran, no le gustaba en absoluto. Esta situación era demasiado incómoda, muy incómoda, y quería que terminara. Ahora.

...O al menos eso se dijo. Genos no quería enfrentarse a la otra posible explicación de las cosas que Sonic le estaba haciendo sentir.

El avión se siguió sacudiendo en una inquebrantable turbulencia, y Genos se encontró tirando a Sonic más cerca de él, como si pudiera, de alguna manera, hacer que todo parara. Toda la situación se sentía irreal. Tal vez él se despertaría en cualquier momento y escucharía la voz de la azafata al anunciar que ya habían llegado a su destino. Tal vez Sonic ni siquiera estaría a su lado.

Por extraño que pareciera, la idea de alguna manera le dolía.

Genos no sabía cuánto tiempo tardo la turbulencia en parar. Muy pronto, el avión dejó de temblar, y la paz que siguió era casi demasiado dominante. Genos espero para que Sonic se moviera, pero no lo hizo. El tiempo pasó y siguió, y por último, Genos reunió el coraje para moverse hacia atrás sólo lo suficiente para poder mirar a la cara a Sonic.

De todas las cosas, estaba dormido.

Fue difícil para Genos no reírse. Toda esa situación era más que ridícula. Y ahora, Sonic, de todas las personas, estaba _durmiendo_ entre sus brazos.

Sonic tenía una expresión preocupantemente inocente en el rostro, los ojos cerrados y los labios medio abiertos. Su respiración era lenta y constante sobre el pecho de Genos. Absolutamente ridículo.

Quizás Genos podría volver todo más absurdos también, y conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 _"Estimados pasajeros, les damos la bienvenida a T-City, y gracias por volar con nosotros."_

Los ojos de Genos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el anuncio de la azafata. ¿De alguna manera, había logrado dormir durante el desembarco? Al parecer, sí. También había tenido un sueño muy extraño, y se esforzaba por recordar exactamente que era.

Lo que recordó de pronto, sin embargo, fue lo que ocurrió durante el vuelo.

Genos de inmediato miro a su lado, y sorprendido y a la vez aliviado al ver que Sonic seguía ahí. Sonic tenía uno de sus codos en el apoyabrazos que daba al pasillo, con la cabeza apoyada en su palma. Miraba hacia el pasillo, así que Genos no podía ver su rostro.

Por alguna razón, eso puso a Genos muy inquieto.

Se aclaró la garganta, y Sonic se volvió hacia él con tanta rapidez que era casi alarmante. Los ojos azules-grises de Sonic eran agudos, aunque ligeramente desviados. Aun así, no se veían tan amplios como lo habían sido antes, y ciertamente tampoco vidriosos ni cristalinos. Se veían mucho más como era normal en Sonic.

Genos no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿De qué te ríes?" farfullo Sonic, con su voz tan agria como podía ser.

"Nada. Sólo me alegro de lo que hicimos en el vuelo sin matarnos entre si."

Sonic pareció sorprendido por la respuesta de Genos. ¿Estaba esperando a ser objeto de burla? Bueno, a decir verdad, Genos no entendía el por qué estaba dejando pasar esa oportunidad, pero sabía que no era capaz de ridiculizar a Sonic en ese momento.

"No creo que esto significa que somos _amigos_ " murmuro Sonic, alejándose de Genos. "Un día, te matare. A ti, luego de Saitama. "

Genos no era el mejor leyendo emociones, pero algo en la voz de Sonic le dijo que en realidad no significaba eso.

Al menos ya no.

.

.

.

 **Notas originales de la autora:  
** Esto iba a ser originalmente algo corto, cosa de 1k palabras pero... Obviamente no funcionó jaja. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Notas de la traductora:**  
De alguna manera, me llevo menos tiempo traducirlo de lo que pensé. ¡Pero estoy feliz de que así sea!  
El Fandom de esta pareja es bastante pobre, a decir verdad, asique pensé en traducir esta historia que me había gustado mucho. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Quiero contribuir más con esta parejita, pero se siente como si estuviera tirando un balde de agua a un bosque en llamas. Oh, bueno.


End file.
